


Impossible

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Death, Deathfic, Doomed Relationship, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Love, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lives can be changed within seconds.





	Impossible

At first, they could not even progress what had happened. They saw the car nearing Kuroko and in the next second, he was pushed away and it hit a much smaller body full force. They followed as the girls’ body flew up because of the strength of the crash, then fell back to the ground with horrified expressions. The obscene sound with which it met with the asphalt was the thing that pulled them back to reality.

”Momoi-san!” Kuroko exclaimed, then rushed to the motionless body. 

He did not understand. The only thing he remembered was Nigou running out to the street, him picking the dog up, then seeing the two reflectors. In the next moment, he found himself on the ground unharmed, but right then, he wished he would not be. 

Green filled his filed of vision. The green haired boy took Momoi’s wrist into his hand, trying to feel her pulse frantically. Kuroko saw how his expression turned from begging to mournful. Midorima turned back and shook his head with tears in his eyes.

”You are fucking kidding me, right?!” Kuroko heard from Aomine’s voice that the other was on the verge of breaking down. Aomine walked up to them in slow motion, then fell to his knees in the puddle of blood which spread underneath the death body. He took Momoi into his arms. ”Come on, Satsuki! Open your eyes!” He begged her, his voice rising with every word. ”That crash was not that hard… You should totally be all right…”

”That bastard. He did not even stop…” Kuroko had never heard Akashis’ voice that low and dangerous. He felt as chills of pure fear were running down on his spine. He looked up and saw his murderous expression. Kuroko knew that he would be able to do anything, no matter what the consequences were.

”I will crush him! I will crush him into fucking pieces!” Murasakibara swore, then looked at the small frame. ”Sacchin… Sacchin…”

Kise wailed loudly as he knelt beside Aomine, stroking Momoi’s hair which was sticky because of the girls’ own blood. Memories popped up in his head about the pinkette laughing happily with all of them by her side which only made him cry more.

Kuroko took Momoi’s hand into his own, rubbing his face to it. He knew that it was his fault. If he had paid more attention to Nigou, this whole thing would not have happened. He had no idea how he would be capable of looking Aomine-kun or anyone else from their group in the eyes.

”Don’t you dare die on me Satsuki!” Aomine screamed on a desperate voice, but he did not get any answer. He hid his face into the crook of Momois’ neck as violent sobs wrecked his body. ”Please, Satsuki… Please, don’t do this to me…”

All of them knew that they should have called the ambulance. They had to take the girls’ body away eventually. However as they watched the heart wrecking scene as their strongest player fell into a thousand pieces through their tears, they knew that if some unknown people had torn Momoi’s body out of his arms, Aomine would not survive that.


End file.
